1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display apparatus, an electronic device, an interactive system, and controlling methods thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is controlled according to a voice of a user, an electronic device, an interactive system, and controlling methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses have developed and have been distributed with the development of electronic technologies. In particular, various types of display apparatuses including a TV have been used in homes. These display apparatuses have gradually had various functions according to demands of users. In particular, a TV has been connected to the Internet to support an Internet service. Also, a user may view a large number of digital broadcast channels through the TV.
Therefore, various input methods for efficiently using various functions of a display apparatus are required. For example, an input method using a remote controller, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, etc. have been applied to display apparatuses.
However, it is difficult to effectively use various functions of a display apparatus by using only such simple input methods. For example, if all functions of a display apparatus are realized to be controlled by only a remote controller, it is necessary to increase the number of buttons of the remote controller. In this case, it is not easy for a user to learn how to use the remote controller. Also, in a method of displaying various menus on a screen to allow a user to search for and select a corresponding menu, the user is to check a complicated menu tree one by one in order to select a desired menu.
Various types of peripheral devices, such as a set-top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a home theater, etc., are connected to a display apparatus to be used. A remote controller operating along with the peripheral devices is to be separately controlled in order to control the peripheral devices. Therefore, a universal remote controller or the like capable of separately or simultaneously controlling various types of peripheral devices has been developed. However, in order to use the universal remote controller, a user has to directly search for manufacturing companies and model names of the peripheral devices and register the manufacturing companies and the model names in the universal remote controller.
Accordingly, an efficient input method for controlling a display apparatus and various types of peripheral devices is required.